Isabel Ortega
Isabel Ortega is the baby sister of Jerry Ortega and the daughter of Mrs. Ortega. Early life Isabel has the nickname "Chunk" as she was a very chunky baby. She was born 12 pounds, which, according to Jerry, is a record in the Ortega family. She calls Jerry, Jer-Bear. Isabel got involved in an activist group called Animals Without Chains, that helps relocate animals that are being abused. Isabel is currently studying law at UCLA. She only has one more year left of her course before she becomes Counselor Ortega. Season 6 In Ka Haunaele, Isabel is on her way to visit Jerry at headquarters. She is in the elevator when Eric yells for her to hold the doors claiming to be a pregnant lady. When he enters the elevator, Isabel congratulates him and asks when is he due. Eric says he knows it’s uncool, but he’s already been late to work 3 times already. Isabel says that’s impressive considering that it is only Tuesday. Eric notices that the both of them are going to the same floor and says it must be fate. He then tries to impress Isabel with his knowledge on the laws of probability and game theory, but Isabel corrects him when he names the wrong person and when he gets the definition of game theory wrong. Eric asks if she sure, when she says yep, he then says that he really crashed and burned on that one. Isabel says that he didn’t really have leave best first impression when he tried to pass himself off as a pregnant lady, but says that if it’s any consolation they’ll probably never see each other again. Eric says that’s a relief. When the elevator doors open, he lets Isabel leave first, saying after you. When Eric gets off that the same level, Isabel asks if Eric is following her. He says no way, and says that he works there. Isabel then walks into the main room of headquarters, all while Eric asks what is she actually doing there. Isabel ignores him and goes to hug Jerry, while calling him Jer-Bear. She says it’s good to finally see him. Jerry then introduces her as his baby sister to Steve, Danny and Grover. Isabel says that Jerry has told her all about them. Steve mentions that Jerry told them she studying law and UCLA and that’s very impressive. Danny asks her how long s she here for, Isabel replies that she's in town for a few days over Spring Break, she thought she’d come home and see her big bro. Eric buts in again, he still can’t believe that Isabel and Jerry are related, as they look so different. Jerry then tells Isabel that someone let an elephant lose from the circus the night before. Isabel says she heard that on the news. Eric tries again to say something witty, but comes off acting weird, Isabel shuts him down again. Jerry then takes Isabel down to his office, to show her where the real magic happens. Jerry shows Isabel his office and she says it’s very rad. She then tells him that she’s really happy for him. Isabel looks around the office before noticing the video of the beach on the wall. Jerry and her then remiss about the beach, it was a place their father would always take them to. Jerry then tells Isabel that sometimes their dad would write him a note to get him out of school and he’d take Jerry there. Isabel is shocked, as she didn’t know that, Jerry says neither did their mom. Isabel then says that she really miss their dad, Jerry says he does to. Jerry also says that he’d be very proud of Isabel. Isabel then looks at Jerry and says she needs to tell him something really important. Jerry say sure, what is it, but before she can talk, Jerry’s phone rings. Jerry apologizes and says duty calls. Isabel says it’s fine and they can talk later. After speaking with Eric, Jerry comes back to his office to talk to Isabel about letting the elephant out. Isabel says she tried to tell Jerry but he kept getting called away, Jerry says didn’t try hard enough. Jerry asks what the hell was she thinking. Isabel response that she was thinking about saving that poor elephants life. Isabel explains that she works with an activist group that helps abused animals. Jerry then realizes that her trip wasn’t about visiting him but instead about freeing the elephant. Isabel says of course she wanted to see Jerry, but Mazy - the elephant - needed her help. Isabel says the plan was to relocate the elephant to a sanctuary in Thailand but a car alarm went off and spooked Mazy. Isabel says an animal has never gotten away from her before. Jerry asks how long has she been doing this, Isabel says long enough. Jerry points out though, that now there is an elephant lose on the island. Isabel says no there isn’t. Isabel then takes Jerry to Paradise Park, where Mazy is. She introduces the two to each other, she watches as Jerry pats her trunk. Jerry asks how Isabel got the elephant here, Isabel says it wasn’t easy. Jerry then tells Isabel that he’s managed to buy her some time, before Five-O finds out. Jerry tells her that she needs to get the elephant back to the circus, before she gets in trouble. Jerry doesn’t want her to throw away law school for these animals, but Isabel is passionate about subject and it would take to long the legal way to get Mazy out of the circus. She asks Jerry for his help to get Mazy onto the ship that will take her to the sanctuary, she has until midnight. She needs Jerry’s help to get a new transport truck, as she had to dump the old one and she knew Five-O would track it. Jerry takes Isabel to see Kamekona at his Shrimp Truck. Kamekona asks Isabel if she is sure that Jerry is her brother, she says since the say she was born. Kamekona says that DNA is a great mystery, no says no offense to Jerry. Jerry says none take if Kamekona does Jerry the favor. Jerry wants to borrow Kamekona old shaved ice truck. Jerry makes up a story, even though Kamekona knows Jerry is lying he lets them use his truck. Jerry and Isabel then go to see Max Bergman, ask if they can borrow a sedative, make up another story about a friend who’s a nervous flyer. Max points out that he can’t give out a prescription as all of his patients are dead, Isabel tells him that this is his chance to help someone that is alive. Max agrees, but needs to know how much their friend weighs to give the correct dosage. Isabel tells him about 6000 pounds with a smile. That night Isabel, Jerry, Kamekona, Max and Eric see Mazy off. Isabel tells everyone that she really appreciates all their help. The five of them watch the ship leave. Isabel thanks Jerry once more, and tells her that he’s proud of her. Gallery * Isabel Ortega/Gallery Appearances Category:Female Category:One Time Appearance Category:Civilians Category:Hawaiian Category:American/Hawaiian Category:Characters 2010